Remember Me?
by Sam1407
Summary: Will Clove ever remeber Cato? Will Cato ever win Clove? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Remember Me?

Chapter: 1

**Hello! Enjoy my short chapter, (more will come)**

Run! Duck! Jump! Run! Duck! Jump! Are the last words I hear before I feel my legs failing beneath me. Boom! I fall flat on my face, jolly. "CLO" screams Ashina my trainer. "You're lacking in class, and when people lack-"

"They get sent back, I know the phrase," She whips her body around in one swift motion and wheels away, Ashina lost all feeling in her legs after she won the games. I feel a sharp pain in my right knee. "Fuck" I mumble as I crack it back into place, and sickly enough the pain spreads a smile across my lips.

"CLO!"

"WHAT?"

Ashina comes over to me with an unfamiliar boy. I inspect the boy; he's tall, muscular with blonde hair, typical for District 2.

" You will show him around, no arguments," She says snapping me out of my train of though.

"Hey, I'm Cato," the boy says flashing me a smile. _Great, another ignorant, stuck up, hormone crazed little shit, what fun!_

"I'm Clov-"

"Clove I know, I could never forget someone as hot as you"

"Have we met before?"

A flash of sadness crosses his eyes, but then they quickly go back to their original icy form.

"No."

I understand why boys think that I'm pretty, I'm not saying that I'm stunning, it's just that district 2 doesn't have any pretty girls, they are all muscular and masculine while I'm frail and have very defined features.

"You can call me Clo, I find Clove to formal, only my dad calls me Clove,"

"Clo, I like that," he says smirking again.

"Yep..." _Oh god how I hate awkward silences_.

"So," I begin attempting to break the awkwardness, "why'd you move to District 2?"

"Well I was born in District 1, but my parents work transported here"

"Nice, District 1, the rich peoples district."

"I guess..."

"So Cato what's you're COW?"

He laughs "My what?"

_God this kid acts like he's 4_, "Your choice of weapon?"

"Oh, swords, but I'm also good with spears, what about you what's you're cow?" He says trying not to laugh at the word "cow."

"Throwing knives," I say blandly.

Cato POV

_Throwing knives? Yep this is my Clovely._

"Would you mind showing me?"

She sighs, "Sure why not." She says as she wanders over to the knife station. As I observe her she doesn't miss a single target. _Damn I've missed her._

"Whoa Clove I'm impressed,"

"My brother taught me."

_Travis, her brother's name is Travis_. "Cool, so what year are you volunteering?" I ask.

"In two years," she casually states as she sips her water.

_No. Fucking. Way. _

"Same."

**Review and you get a free internet high five.**


	2. Chapter 2

Remember Me?

Chapter: 2

**Clove POV**

"So, I guess we're going to be competing against each other," _great my ally is an asshole._

"I guess so, well good, because you seem like a good competitor."

_Good? Please, I'm great_. "Yep, well I'm going home, see you tomorrow at training."

**Cato POV**

_Come on Cato reel her in!_ "Hey Clove, would you want to um maybe train with me? I think that it would be good um practice for the games."

She stops in her black runners and throws her arms up in the air and yells with a tired "Why not!"

_And with that, my Clove leaves._

**Clove POV**

_Great now I'm training with him! What was I thinking? My only purpose in life is to win the games. Now, this dumb blonde is screwing everything up!_

"GET IN THE CAR LOSER!" screams Annie.

I hope in Annie's black convertible right as she hands me a mango juice, _god she knows me to well._

"So, how was training?"

I look at Annie, _she's so beautiful, her wavy golden brown locks, and her natural tan skin, and I would kill to look like her._

"It was fine, there's this new boy, but he's nothing special."

"Well, if my best friend the girl who shuts everyone and everything out, mentions anything about a boy, must mean that he grabbed you're attention some how."

"No Annie he didn't he's just like everyone else."

"Mhm,"

"Annie. Stop."

"Oh we're being sassy now are we?"

"Annie," I whine.

"Ok I'll stop, so… does he go to our school?"

"ANNIE I SAID STOP!"

"WELL DOES HE?" 

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" _god she gets on my nerve some days._

"Whatever Clo, we're stopping at Finnick's I have to grab my purse I forgot it there…"

F_innick, the beach boy that makes the girls melt_. "Wait, you didn't spend the night there, did you?"

"…"

"Oh my god you did!" _well, Finnick clearly stole Annie's innocence._

"It was just a one time thing…"

_Jesus Finnick._ "Like that's any better."

"Hey Clo, drop it ok?"

"Hey you hassled me about Cato!"

"AHA! HIS NAME IS CATO! Please Clove I would never sleep with Finnick, you're just gullible."

_That sneaky little bitch being all tricky_

We arrive at my house and I leave the car.

"I'll pick u up tomorrow for school!"

"Thanks mom!" I reply sarcastically.

"Fine bitch you can walk." She laughs as she drives away.

_I need to get some sleep for tomorrow; it's going to be a long day._


End file.
